NADLA wiki
Welkom bij De wiki over een verhaal. sinds 4 mei 2016. Ik ben al bezig van 11 november 2015 om een (misschien goed) verhaal ineen te steken. Ik werk met afleveringen en seizoenen. Van seizoen 1 t.e.m. 2 zijn er 10 afleveringen en dan van 3 tot nu zijn er 20 afleveringen. Er zijn natuurlijk ook seizoensfinales. Ze zijn spannender dan de gewone afleveringen. Alhoewel er in de gewone afleveringen ook wel veel gebeurd. Ik hoop dat jullie deze site leuk zullen vinden en zo niet: Pech voor mij dan. NADLA is ook een onderdeel van de VIPDB2 productions. Meer informatie over VIPDB2 productions vind je op de VIPDB2 productions pagina zelf. Of je kan natuurlijk een bezoekje brengen aan de wiki ☀http://nl.vipdb2productions.wikia.com/wiki/VIPDB2productions_wiki En laat gerust ook een reactie achter zodat ik de wiki veel beter kan maken! Veel plezier! ;) Inhoud Een huiveringwekkend verhaal over jongeren in een muziekschool. Met vele ongelukken, moorden, liedjes, liefdes en doden. Maar ook leuke dingen hoor :)Transcript aflevering 19 Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Maak NADLA blij! Nieuws!!! 22/08/'16: *De producties voor Bo Dom beginnen in november! *11 november bestaat NADLA 1 jaar en dat wordt gevierd met de film, er komt dus geen extra-lange aflevering :( 23/08/'16: * Meer nieuws over de film! ** De film gaat ongeveer 20 liedjes bevatten. ** De film gaat tellen als 8 keer een aflevering! ** Het is beslist dat de film 'NAFLA' gaat heten! Dat komt van 'Not a film like another'. 24/08/'16: * Het hoofdliedje!!! van de film: 'NAFLA'!!! Wordt!!! Superstar van Jamelia! * Tot hiertoe zijn er 6 cliffhangers gepland in de film. * NADLA in de Ardennen is nog niet gepubliceerd en we hebben nu al ideeën voor een nieuwe special! * Er is misschien een mogelijkheid dat de naam van NADLA op 11 november weeral gaat veranderen. Eerst was het 'School in en buiten de buurt', nu is het 'NADLA' en misschien later iets anders. 29/08/'16: * Sorry, mensen! Maar Leven na de dood is uitgesteld tot in oktober, maar vandaag krijgen jullie de eerste aflevering van NASLA! Hier op deze wiki! 30/08/'16: * 24 augustus hebben we gezegd dat er een nieuwe special gepland is: meer nog! Er zijn er 2 gepland! * 1 september begint jammer genoeg school terug! Maar vanaf vandaag tot morgen kan je genieten van heel seizoen 3 en morgen zelfs al afleveringen van seizoen 4! Is dat geen goede afsluiter van de vakantie?! Lijsten thumb|right|150px Hier vind je een lijst van... Alle lijsten! * Lijst van transcripten * Lijst van liedjes * Lijst van personages * Lijst van seizoenen * Lijst van afleveringen * Lijst van kleuren * Lijst van delen * Lijst van productiemaanden * Lijst van speciale afleveringen Uitgelichte media thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Wie is je favoriete personage? Zanna Ivie Naomi Walt Jordi Emma Charissa Kiara Jinne Imani Wat is je favoriete liedje van het eerste seizoen van NADLA? All I want for Christmas is you Upside down You can come to me My heart will go on I'm so excited Genie in a bottle You're the reason Pack up Wat moet er gebeuren in het vijfde seizoen van NADLA? 10 afleveringen, maar dubbel zo lang 20 afleveringen, dezelfde lengte 50 afleveringen, dezelfde lengte 10 afleveringen, dezelfde lengte 10 afleveringen, maar korter 20 afleveringen, maar dubbel zo lang 20 afleveringen, maar korter 50 afleveringen, maar dubbel zo lang 50 afleveringen, maar korter __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina